Reaver (Dragonborn)
Reavers are Dunmer bandits found on Solstheim. In addition to armor typical of bandits, they occasionally wear bonemold, chitin, and Nordic carved armor. Locations *Bloodskal Barrow *Brodir Grove *Damphall Mine *Gyldenhul Barrow *Haknir's Shoal *Hrodulf's House *Kagrumez *Nchardak *Old Attius Farm *Temple of Miraak (mind controlled) *Sun Stone (mind controlled) *Wreck of the Strident Squall Combat In combat, Reavers typically behave much like the bandits encountered in Skyrim. However, they tend to use higher level armor and weapons than bandits. There are Reavers that rely solely on Magicka, Reaver Archers, and Reavers that will attempt to attack with melee weapons. Their leaders both use magicka and wear heavy armor. Reavers will attempt to flee from combat if their health drops too low, and no potions can be found on their inventory. Subtypes } |- |Reaver Outlaw |5–6 |101–155 |25 |85 |Melee weapons, bow and arrows, light and heavy armor, gold, lockpicks | |- |Reaver Thug |9–10 |222–238 |25 |105 |Melee weapons, bow and arrows, light and heavy armor, gold, lockpicks | |- |Reaver Highwayman |14–19 |292–315 |24 |120 |Melee weapons, bow and arrows, light and heavy armor, gold, lockpicks | |- |Reaver Plunderer |19–21 |362–398 |25 |170 |Melee weapons, bow and arrows, light and heavy armor, gold, lockpicks | |- |Reaver Marauder |25–29 |441–497 |25 |245 |Melee weapons, bow and arrows, light and heavy armor, gold, lockpicks | |- |Reaver Lord |31 |500 |25 |260 |Melee weapons, bow and arrows, light and heavy armor, gold, lockpicks | |} Random encounter A non-hostile Reaver can be encountered in the wilds muttering to himself about treasure. When spoken to he says: "They attacked us. Those bastards at Frossel. Stole our treasure - wait! Forget I said that. That's my treasure. You can't have it! He then becomes hostile and the map is updated with the location of Frossel. Mind controlled reavers At the Sun Stone and Temple of Miraak there will be some reavers and reaver outlaws under the control of Miraak. They will not be hostile, unless they catch the Dragonborn pickpocketing or attacking them. Once they are free from the mind control, they will continue to not be hostile. Conversations Hrodulf's House Reaver: "Listen to this one! "My nights have been impossible to bear without you."" Reaver 2: ""I beg of you: Please depart that blasted isle and return to Solitude at once!"" Reaver: "Ha ha ha! No more! What a fool." Reaver 2: "Do you think he's the one we left in the tunnel?" Reaver: "Who cares? Nords all look the same to me." Reaver 2: "Ha! Wait... Did you hear that? Sounds like those Ash Spawn are back." Reaver: "Well, at least if the other Nord returns, they'll take care of him." Damphall Mine Reaver: "How many is that today?" Reaver 2: "I saw the Fadrin brothers bobbing around in here this morning, so that makes three." Reaver: "And now we're stuck out here listening to it all day and night." Reaver 2: "I'd rather be stuck out here than floating in there." Kagrumez Reaver: "Maybe we should come back with more men. We don't know how many of those things will come out." Reaver 2: "Nonsense. A few Dwemer Spiders will pop out, we kil them, and the Treasure of Kagrumez will be ours!" Reaver: "If you say so. That old crackpot made the trials sound a lot harder than that." Reaver 2: "Now I just have to figure out how to get this things started..." Quotes *''"...once was a woman, as fair as an evenin', of springtime in old Stros M'Kai..." (singing) *"...knew a girl with hair of gold, I called her fair, she called me bold..."'' (singing) *''"...lyin' little harlot... that brat ain't mine... could be anyone's... won't get a rusty septim from me..."'' *''"..."he's got your eyes," she says... lyin' tramp..."'' *''"...gonna start keepin' a knife in my boot... tired of gettin' disarmed..." '' *''"...he he he... two threes? What was he thinking? Fool never saw me pull that ace out of my boot..."'' *''"...need me some skooma... the imported stuff... just one last time..."'' *''"...damn wizards... not good enough for your precious college, eh?..."'' *''"...ale and mead, ale and mead... 'tis the only advice a sailor heeds..." (singing) *"...should have known she wouldn't wait for me... I'll gut that filthy farmer when I see him..."'' *''"...captain promised me a life of adventure on the high seas, instead I'm stuck on this cesspool of an island..."'' *''"...Sheogorath take you!..." (combat)'' *''"Molag Bal curse you!" (combat)'' *''"Time to die, outlander!" (combat)'' *''"You're going to pay, outlander!" (combat)'' *''"Your armor will look good on me." (combat)'' *''"Those boots'll look mighty fine on me." (combat)'' *''"...I should go back to pickin' pockets in Windhelm... easy money, less chance of an axe in your skull..."'' Trivia *Armor, combat, and even quotes are similar to the bandits of Skyrim. *Stormfang can be found on the Reaver Lord of Brodir Grove. *Reavers can be found wearing full sets of bonemold armor as early as level 1, despite their bandit counterparts not wearing full steel armor until much later, despite both being craftable under the same smithing perk. Bugs *Male Reavers may occasionally use female idle and movement animations, and vice versa with female Reavers, albeit far less likely. Appearances * * de:Plünderer (Dragonborn) es:Incursor (Dragonborn)